batmanthebraveandtheboldfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Batman: The Brave and the Bold: The Batmen of the Multi-Verse! (10th Anniversary Special)
The Batmen of the Multiverse! is a 10th anniversary special to Batman: The Brave and the Bold. Characters: Teaser: Heroes: *Batman (Diedrich Bader) - teams up with Viking Prince to save the Losers *Viking Prince (Greg Ellis) - teams up with Batman to save the Losers *The Losers: were imprisoned by Captain Nazi in World War II, until Batman and Viking Prince rescued them: **Captain Storm (Diedrich Bader) **Gunner MacKay (Rob Paulson) **Johnny Cloud (Jeff Bennett) **Sarge Clay (Maurice LaMarche) **Pooch (Dee Bradley Baker) Villains: * Captain Nazi (Udo Kier) Main Plot: Heroes: *Batmen of the Multiverse: **Batman (Diedrich Bader) - the protagonist, teams up with Red Hood to save all Batmen of the Multiverse **Batman (Kevin Conroy) - the tritagonist, also called, “Batman Prime”, he is the Earth-1 version of Batman **Batman Beyond (Will Friedle) **Batman '66 (Michael McKean, replaces Adam West) **The Batman (Rino Romano) **Batman of Super-Friends (Frank Welker) **Batman of The New Scooby-Doo Movies (Frank Welker) **Batman of Burtonverse (Michael Keaton) **Batman of Manga (Corey Burton) **Batman of Zurr En Arrh (Kevin Conroy) **Batman of The Dark Knight Returns (Michael Ironside) **Bat-Hulk (Diedrich Bader) **Batman of 800,000 A.D. (Greg Ellis) **Bat-Vampire (Diedrich Bader) **Captain Leatherwing (Diedrich Bader) **Nighthawk (Diedrich Bader) **Solar Batman (Diedrich Bader) *Red Hood (Jeff Bennett) - the deuteragonist, works with Batman to save the other Batman from Evil Star *Mystery Incorporated: **Scooby-Doo (Frank Welker) - the tetartagonist, when Batman and Red Hood enter their Multiverse to prevent Evil Star from destroying the Heart of Creativity, he and Shaggy end up following Batman and Hood into other Multiverses **Shaggy Rogers (Matthew Lillard) - the pentagonist, when Batman and Red Hood enter their Multiverse to prevent Evil Star from destroying the Heart of Creativity, he and Scooby end up following Batman and Hood into other Multiverses **Fred Jones (Frank Welker) - tries to look for Shaggy and Scooby, as he and Daphne work with the Wonder Twins **Daphne Blake (Grey Griffin) - tries to look for Shaggy and Scooby, as she and Fred work with the Wonder Twins **Velma Dinkley (Kate Micucci) - tries to look for Shaggy and Scooby, as she works with Black Vulcan *Brave and the Bold Universe: **Huntress (Tara Strong) - ??? **Green Arrow (James Arnold Taylor) - ??? **Wildcat (James Balushi, replaces R. Lee Ermy) - ??? **Black Canary (Grey Griffin) - ??? **Aquaman (John DiMaggio) - ??? *Superfriends: **Zan and Jayna, the Wonder Twins (Josh Keaton and Katie Higgens) - work with Fred and Daphne in finding Shaggy and Scooby, while they look for their monkey, Gleek **Gleek (Dee Bradley Baker) - when Batman, Red Hood, Shaggy and Scooby prevent Evil Star from Destroying the heart of Creativity, he ends up following Shaggy and Scooby into other multiverse with Batman and Red Hood **Black Vulcan (Cedric Yourbrough) - works with Velma in finding Shaggy and Scooby Villains: *Evil Star (JK Simmons) - appears as the main antagonist, as he makes it his goal to ??? *Kanjar Ro (Marc Woorden) - appears as the secondary antagonist, ??? *King Shark (Blu Mankuma) - the tertiary antagonist, ??? *Star Sapphire (Vicki Lewis) - appears as the quaternary antagonist, ??? *Batman’s Enemies: several versions of Batman’s enemies **Joker (Jeff Bennett) **Penguin (Tom Kenny) **Two-Face (James Remar) **Mr. Freeze (John DiMaggio) **Poison Ivy (Tara Strong) **Riddler (John Michael Higgins) **Scarecrow (Dee Bradley Baker) **Killer Croc (Fred Tatasciore) *Legion of Doom: from the Super Friends, chasing after the Gang **Lex Luthor **Giganta **Gorilla Grodd **Sinestro **Cheetah **Solomon Grundy **Brainiac **Riddler **Scarecrow **Toyman **Black Manta **Bizarro **Captain Cold *Killer Moth (Corey Burton) - foiled by Batman in a robbery Supporting Characters: *The Brave and the Bold: **Alfred Pennyworth (James Garrett) - has counterparts from The New Batman Adventures/Batman '66/The Batman/Burtonverse **Nightwing (Crawford Wilson) - has counterparts from The New Batman Adventures/Batman '66/The Batman/Burtonverse, under the name, Robin **Vicki Vale (Gabrielle Carteris) - has counterparts from The New Batman Adventures/Batman '66/The Batman/Burtonverse **Commissioner Gordon (Jim Meskimen) - has counterparts from The New Batman Adventures/Batman '66/The Batman/Burtonverse **Harvey Bullock (Fred Tatasciore) - has counterparts from The New Batman Adventures/Batman '66/The Batman/Burtonverse Teaser: In World War II, Batman and the Viking Prince have to save the Losers from ??? Main Plot: Following a foiled robbery of Killer Moth, Batman teams up with Red Hood in order to save the Batmen of the Multiverse from Evil Star's ???, with Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers and Gleek following them to save all worlds from destruction. Trivia: *Shaggy and Scooby break the fourth wall about wanting to crossover with other Batman-related shows like Young Justice, Beware the Batman, DC Super Hero Girls, Batman Unlimited, Justice League Action, The Batman and Legion of Super-Heroes, but Batman Prime tells them that Legion of Super-Heroes is a Superman-related show, and Batman of the Brave and the Bold universe states, “Now I know I should've crossed over with Scooby-Doo: Mystery Incorporated”, which Shaggy states, “???”, with Scooby saying, “???” *Batman '66 is in the style of Return of the Caped Crusaders. *The film is dedicated to the loving memory of Adam West and R. Lee Ermy. Category:Specials Category:Crossover